


An NPC's Anguish

by KairiUJMK



Series: Game World AU [2]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Alban Knights, Death, F/M, Funeral, Game World AU, Grieving, In which NPCs can continue on after a game over, KairiUJMK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: The second part to 'A Milletian's Plight'. This is the NPCs side of the story. Just what happens when the Milletian 'fails' at their mission? What aren't we allowed to see? The hidden world only seen by NPCs...
Relationships: Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)
Series: Game World AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535138
Kudos: 5
Collections: Collection





	An NPC's Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some NPCs may be OOC...why....cause I lack proper knowledge to their mindsets :D

_NPC is an acronym for 'Non-Playable Character'. In other words, they are characters that a 'player' can't manipulate. _  
_Their roles vary. Some offer aid and quests to assist the 'Milletian', some move the story plot along as either allies...or foes._  
_NPCs can't deviate from their set programming. They can't truly respond and react with the Milletian on their own. They can't defy... their fate._

_But...what if that's a lie? What if it could be a lie?_

_If NPCs could feel, would they feel sad or lonely when their story-line is done and the Milletian can't see them anymore?_  
_As they travel with the Milletian, can they feel happiness? Awe? Romance?...Perhaps even hatred or envy?_  
_Certainly at least some 'Players' have considered the thought or possibility. This one in particular._

_And the truth is...they can. We the 'players' just don't see it._

_As an NPC stands there for the Milletian to engage with, why don't they respond? After losing a battle, why are they still waiting there?_  
_Certainly, plot, programming, and logic is the rational answer to be given. But it's not..._  
_We the players, don't get to witness the suffering that surely comes after in their locked view..._

  


  


  


  


  


Talvish looked down at the small girl laying in a pool of her own blood, his gaze as cold and sharp as his tone, "Have you realized you can't possibly defeat me in your state, Kairi?"

_But there is no response from the Milletian. The 'Player' had exited the mission due to lack of preparation and supplies, leaving behind the Milletian. _

"...Kairi?" Talvish called, his tone dropping to one of caution as he gazed at the non-moving girl, his brain trying to comprehend just what she intended to do next. 

"Kairi!" Merlin cried out as he decided to run to the check on her. As his hands laid on her chest his skin paled, he quickly grabbed her and slammed his ear between her bosom to listen for a heart beat, becoming concerned when her head fell back and rolled with seemingly almost no support. His eyes darted in panic when not a sound came through, he grabbed and checked her wrist, nothing, he laid her limp body down carefully before using his fingers to check for a pulse on her neck...once again, nothing. His heart dropped as he spoke almost in a whisper, "...She's...She's dead..."

Those two words pierced through everyone as Talvish's guard finally fell. Dead?...Kairi? She was a Milletian...Milletians can't die...they can't even get sick...it's not-.  
"That can't be possible...," was all Talvish managed to get out as his face scrunched up in a mix of emotions.

Merlin got up slowly, his body covering Kairi's corpse from view, giving his 'old friend' a hard glare. He had spent so long with Talvish, he couldn't believe that the answer he came to was to just go and become some god, and then to fly off the handles like this, it wasn't like him, "What the hell Talvish! Is **THIS** what you wanted?!"

She had been his old friend...

"Was everything really worth **THIS**?!"

She was always smiling...willing to give help at any time...

"You- You just killed one of my-!...No!...You killed my best friend!!! You! YOU-YOU-!!!" Merlin's voice was practically almost venomous towards the deity, tears threatening the corners of his eyes, his voice cracking as the word 'best friend' rolled off his tongue.

He had been wrong. Malevolence wasn't in her nature. He doubted she even knew how to be malevolent...and yet the last things he said to her was...

"..." Talvish's face was now scrunched in agony before he took in a breath to compose himself before addressing Merlin and the other Alban Knights who had been gazing at the scene in horror, "I'm afraid... I'll need time to think..." 

Merlin began to charge up a Thunder to cast in his now blind rage, "Wait! Talvish!"

That spell was never cast, with a wave of Talvish's hand, Merlin and the Knights are cast out of the Sanctum in a flash of bright light.  
Talvish had a look around at the carnage around before his gaze returned to the small girl's body. The once white pristine stone floors were stained crimson with her blood, her pure white Grace Shawl tattered in shreds, stained red from the intense battle.

"...Kairi..." Talvish floated over and carefully cradled her body in his arms as though she were the most precious thing in the world.  
"Kairi... My old friend... I'm....I..." his body trembled as he attempted to hold back tears in vain. As the word 'old friend' came off his tongue his face scrunched with a sour taste, memories flooded back, they had been so close, and perhaps...perhaps she had been something more to him than just an old friend.  
Remorse washing over him in waves as he whispered softly in a cracking voice. His fingers lightly brushing away the hair stuck to her bloody face before he wrapped an arm around her to pull her tightly to him, cradling her head for support with his other hand, "Please... Forgive...me...Forgive me..."

  


_ **Time jump to about 1 month in Erinn, Tir Chonaill** _

  


Many NPCs and Milletians from all around gathered at the Town Square in Tir Chonaill, for today was a grievous day, the funeral of Erinn's most beloved Milletian. News traveled fast as Merlin told the other Aces of Kairi's death, from Young Tarlach to Old Man Berched. The news spread like wide fire through word of mouth from town to town. There was no body to present at the funeral or bury, but the towns and kingdom came to an agreement to have a funeral to send off her spirit in peace in the town where Kairi's life in Erinn had begun.

Aodhan and the knights arrived with the empty casket covered with a cloth containing the Knight's emblem. The casket contained a few items from Kairi and some photos that her Milletian friends could gather of her. Her portrait that Hans had painted of her by memory displayed up front near the great tree. Aodhan's face was hard and solemn as he walked towards the area to where the casket would be put on display for those to offer up their prayers and messages after the priests from the towns and cities offered their prayers and speeches. It seemed like yesterday he had warned her to take care of herself and to explain her plans to him to hear if it was reckless; just because she was a Milletian didn't mean her life wasn't in danger. Part of him had wished he had been a bit more stern with lecturing her on her recklessness, but for now, he found himself wishing he could've at the least offered to buy her a dinner at Loch Lios and thank her, for all she had done. He kept himself composed, but it didn't stop the tears from streaming down his face despite his non-changing expression.

Even Queen Eirawen had arrived, dressed in pure black, flower bouquet in hand of pink and red carnations, her guards carried roses of all colors and gladioli flowers to decorate. Her dark veil hiding her eyes for none to see how puffy they were. She had spent countless nights in denial and then grieving over Kairi's death, regrets filled her heart, but she had to put on a strong front for her kingdom, no matter how much she wanted to cry and beg for one of her most loyal friends to return.

Duncan looked over the event with soft, sad eyes, the memories of long ago when she had first arrived filling his mind. Her hair had been long and black, her eyes a dark brown, she was a bit moody and rather violent at times, but she still helped the people and heeded the call of the goddess and saved her. Then one day she arrived to town after an adventure, her hair was now a light brown, her eyes a blueish-green, and her demeanor had changed, it almost seemed like she was another person, she had become so sweet and gentle. She rarely changed over the years, the only thing that changed majorly was the color of her hair from light brown to dark-reddish brown, oh how he'd chuckle when she'd come in with a wig on her head that was either the same length or longer than her hair, she wasn't even balding. When he heard the news, he couldn't believe it, neither could the other towns and cities. Search parties erupted everywhere from Sidhe Sneachta to the ends of Iria, no one could find a trace of her, and as time went by the news was accepted as the truth. The only information missing was how she had perished...

The town was filled with the wails and cries of the people as the processions went on, the elves and the giants put aside their differences just for today to give their prayers; even as they buried the casket and decorated it with the flowers and gifts they brought, no one fought. Oh how Kairi would have loved to see them getting along. As the people made their way to leave the town to return to their homes, they didn't spot a group of Knights in the distance, secretly making their way over to the grave after watching the entire proceeding, far away from the people.

The female knight in green named Pihne, she placed her and her friend's flowers on the stone before her hands flew to her face as she wept at the sight of the name on the gravestone. Her friend with tanned skin and dark purple-bluish hair named Caswyn held her as she sobbed. The Alban Knights still couldn't wrap their heads around the entire situation, about how she had died, what Talvish planned to do next, and what would become of Erinn.

The youngest knight, Altam, gazed at the scenery with tears flowing heedlessly down his face. He couldn't hide how ashamed he felt, he failed his Master and they were hurt due to his inability to control his power. Now...Now the one person he looked up to so fervently was dead, and after he promised to save her and be of use to her, he had failed her, failed her because he couldn't be strong enough to protect her.

"Altam, you can't keep blaming yourself. No one could've known that would happen, not even Talvish knew...," a mature female voice spoke after she placed down her flowers, it was Avelin. She had her hand on his back in a supportive manner, she knew how sensitive Altam could be, she could still recall how broken he had been when the news finally got to him when he awoke.

"But it is my fault..." Altam said so softly as he fell to his knees, his voice and legs not wanting to work as his gaze was glued to Kairi's name, "...if I was just a bit stronger..."

Pihne reached out and stroked his hair as she carefully took the bouquet from him and placed it down from his trembling hands, "It's not your fault Altam, we were all there. You did everything to get that sword out of her, that was more than what we could do..."

Altam's face soured. _That_ sword. He remembered that in his fit of denial, he ran through Avalon to escape the words of everyone in Avalon Gate. He didn't want to accept it, he COULDN'T accept it! He began to tear up a tree at the Forgotten Shore in his fit of anger, and suddenly his divine light flared. _**THE**_ sword appeared in his hands, and he paled and dropped it, backing away from it as the image of Kairi being impaled on it filled his mind. The sword reappeared in his hands and he was just about driven to madness; it took Caswyn chopping him in his neck to put him unconscious to settle him down as he was returned to Avalon Gate.  
If Altam could...he would toss that sword to the bottom of the ocean. Talvish be damned if he'd want it back later. 

Llywelyn closed his book with a sign as he placed down his flowers and gave a prayer, "We've done what we've came to do. We must return to Avalon Gate to think of our next move though, Commander."

Those words triggered Altam as he stood up tall and turned to Llywelyn with a messy tear filled, snot covered face, anger in his eyes as he shouted at the lavender haired knight, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! NOT EVER! YOU GOT THAT!" Altam turned and ran off into the distance; the prayer he had set in his mind forgotten as pain and anger took it's place.

"Oh no," Pihne started as she and Avelin gave chased, "Altam! Come back!"  
"Altam, return at once, or you'll be doing drills for the next week!"

Llywelyn sighed again as he walked after the 3 knights, he stopped to turn towards Kairi's grave to mouth a silent 'Thank you, for all you've done', before returning to give chase as well.

Caswyn was the only one who remained behind. He wasn't very good at showing emotions, but he couldn't hide the frown on his face as he gazed on Kairi's grave. She had been the only other person besides Pihne that he had ever considered being close to, she was like his confidant, a little sister almost. He missed the times he'd show her some stealthy ways to sneak up on enemies, or how to defend herself in certain situations. Caswyn was not one to cry, but in his heart he had to wonder, if the pain he felt inside was his soul's way of crying.  
"Thank you...Kairi..." Caswyn got out so easily this time as he turned and left.

As if the world too was grieving, it began to pour in the cemetery. A lone figure floated over to the gravestone that was overly decorated with flowers, ribbons, even packages of instant noodles and nick-nacks. The blonde haired deity stared at the gravestone detached from the rest of the world, there was no body or soul here to offer prayers too, but he still lowered himself to place two orchids on her grave that were tied and held together by her favorite white ribbon and white cross hair clip. They were the most pristine, beautiful white and pink orchid he could find. He had heard somewhere long ago that pink and white orchids symbolized sympathy and eternal love after death, though he wasn't sure if that was even true.

He offered a small prayer before returning in a flash of light to the still sealed Sanctum, where his gaze softened at the sight of a large crystal formation, Kairi's body encased within it to preserve her flesh. Even after all this time, Talvish could hardly accept she was gone, somewhere in his heart he believed her to be alive, somewhere. He had plenty of time to reflect upon his actions, attempt to figure out how she had perished, and even evaluate his own feelings towards her. He never could figure how she had perished, but, he couldn't just leave her to rot. So he encased her in crystal formed of his divine light, much like the traps in the ruins, only those encased would live in their sweetest dreams or their fondest of memories. He longed to see even the slightest movement of her fingers or a twitch of her eyes, a rise and fall of her chest, anything that would tell him she was alive.

He could only blame himself for his actions, and he began to see the flaws in his plan, why she had fought so hard to stop him, why she felt that burning need to stop him. He could no longer deny that he had erred in his judgement, his judgement for the world, and of her...  
His hand laid on the crystal where her cheek would be and gave it a tender rub, oh how he wished he could caress her directly, but he feared damaging her flesh as corpses don't do well with friction, not even the lightest caress would spare her flesh from peeling if he attempted, no matter how intact she appeared. Yes, he took the time to think of his feelings as well as her own, every word she'd spoken to him, her every move, her every emotion and expression, and it took losing her to realize that she had loved him. Loved him so dearly, and he wasn't truly aware, he just figured she was being a good friend. How could he miss how her ears would flare red when he'd get so close to her, how she was so embarrassed to even attempt giving him her little 'sign of affection' that she'd give everyone close to her. It was merely a tap on the shoulder to get them to turn, and then her finger to their cheek, but it felt important to him to receive it, and he never knew why it bothered him to desire it. Or how when he'd pull her away from danger, how fast her heart drummed against his arm and armor as she trembled like a leaf. He always had thought her to be a beloved friend...but now...now his eyes saw her as something more, and it was too late to even tell her.

Talvish sighed as he once against sat by her crystal, he refused to leave her side even as he fought to push back the other world god that was affecting Erinn and creating prophets and apostles. He turned to give her a sad smile, "I went to your funeral today. Everyone really misses you..." but there was no response...at least not from her.

_ **"You don't have to worry about that for long."** _

Before Talvish could even comprehend the familiarity of the male voice that filled his mind, the Sanctum began to tear apart, the world was fading and ripping apart into a dark void. He attempted to use his divine light, but it was all in vain as he was swept into the darkness along with the entirety of Erinn. The fabrics of time came undone and rewritten as the clock was rewinded to a certain point in time. 

Kairi stood before Talvish, her eyes determined as she reiterated, "I WILL STOP YOU! No matter what it takes!"

Talvish sighed as he spoke, "...Light defines itself by it's opposition to darkness. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the good of all. Do you truly disagree with what I am saying? ... Very well. Let it be as you would have it, then."

No memory of the time prior existed for Talvish, or for anyone, the battle had begun anew, and from behind a screen, a woman cracked her knuckles in anticipation, "Bring it on you overgrown Ramen Bowl!"

  


_Without the player to give the Milletian 'life'...they won't respond until the battle begins anew. The Milletian is only as 'Immortal' as the player allows them to be._  
_Their suffering ends when the battle is started again. The world they're locked in shatters and fades into the void. Their memories erased and restored to a prior time as it would hinder their programmed interactions._

_Why don't they remember you ask? Why aren't they allowed to remember?_

_...Well..._

_Would they even **'WANT'** to remember?_

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I was on an Undertale phase when I wrote this down in a notepad (At least part of it, the funeral part I had to wing it all...I've had 2 major deaths in my family and 1 of a good friend/coworker... but I've never been allowed to attend the funerals cause my parents don't think I can take it...)


End file.
